Dark Secrets
by AmyJade3
Summary: Layla Jones. Thats me, a normal girl, living a normal life, having a laugh with my friends. Loving mum annoying siblings and a step-dad i hate. Or so i thought. Im a Vampire, from a clan going by the name of Dracula, you might have heard of them, Dads got a repetition for running away, Lets get on and do this thing. Im Layla Dracula, and this is my life now.
1. The Count's

Chapter 1⃣

_**"I love you Vlad I always will" i thought to myself just as the blood thirsty vampire was about to drain me of my blood.**_

_**Wow wait you don't know how this stated do you...well rewind about 3months**_

"Layla wake up you're going to be late for school" bellowed my mum up the stairs. I stumbled out of bed on the Second to last day of school hoping that there was something fun that's going to come out of it.

But I was wrong really wrong I made the biggest mistake of my life that day.

That was the day they moved in THE COUNT family I should have stayed away but it was to irresistible.

When I get to school I realise that there two new people Vlad and Ingrid Count. I'm imediently drawing my eyes to Vlad. I couldn't help myself,but then the bell went and as they say saved by the bell,but just as I thought I was free from him...he ended up in my form.i slowly stumbled over to him and had a slight but easy conversation. He didn't seem interested at first but when my friends turned up he decided it was the right thing to do.i thought he knew what to do when someone is talking to and in my mind I straight away knew he was strange next thing I knew is that the bell is ringing and it's time for class.

"I don't remember what happened In form"I said to my best friend Ruby she said to me "you totally blanked out In there Layla it was like that new lad hypnotised you into just constantly staring at him and his 'gorges' eyes!"

"Ruby!" I shouted...and before I realised everyone was looking at me. I was so embarrassed at that moment.

When it came to break I planned on confronting him but I just didn't seem to get the words out. It was like a replay of form...next think I knew then was Misty (my other best friend) was slapping me round my face saying"snap out of it Layla"and again I was Embarrassed.

By the time it got up to the next lesson i realised Vlad was in it and i intended to stay away,luckily for me i was at the other side of the class and Ruby was sat next to him. Dinner sooner enough arrived and i kept keeping my distance from him,but as always Misty would embarrass me and ask Vlad to sit with us which she did. Quickly he decided yes and everything was smooth again. I bonded really well after that defiantly because he was the only one of us in my science and english(My last 2 lessons).

As i walked with Vlad through the corridor i found out he was in to the same stuff i was,i was very childish when it came up that he liked the tv show i did "the children of the Zodiac".He also mentioned that he lived in the old castle up the hill (Creepy right?)

When it came to the end of school i asked him if he was willing to walk home with us,he said "No my dads giving me a lift sorry" and dashed off, So i walked home with my usual friends:Misty, Ruby, Daniella, Kyle,sam ,Becky ,Brenna ,Amy ,Kelsey , Riley and Austin. I just had to tell them all about Vlad and what i discovered. Amy said that he was really nice because he was in her Re and they sat near each other and for the rest they all agreed, But the lads seemed alot more intrested in Ingrid (typical boys).Infact most of the lads in the school was into Ingrid she must be a real stunner when it comes to boys!

* * *

**Okai Shortest Chapter ever Bla bla bla... Owing it to you with the next one :) Enjoy though **

**~AmyJade3~**


	2. New Discovers

_**Chapter 2⃣ Present day:"LEAVE HER ALONE" shouted Vlad across the room "VLAD HELP!" I screamed out.**_

The next day it was a none uniform one and half a day. Me and the gang had planned to go to the local shopping centre for the rest of the day and watch a movie,a chance to hang out together since we weren't in the same classes for the day. Riley had asked Vlad to come with us and told him i wanted to spend time with him,luckily for me he turned it down (it would've been embarrassing).seeing him in english was so awkward he came up to me and passed me a note. "Meet me at the gates half 5 don't be late x"A kiss on the end! A kiss. I agreed to it and after the movies shot off, not a word to any one!

So i met him at the gates at precisely half 5. Telling me not to be late he was by 15 minutes!

"Vlad...um hi :)" i spluttered out...

"You wanted to spend time with me? Funny i was going to ask you the same thing yesterday" says Vlad

"huh…yea so what do you want to do?" I say

"we'll take a walk somewhere get to know each other properly" explained Vlad.

We walked al over: through the woods,up and down the hill, down the shops and even to his place. He said to be careful when we entered the gloomy castle, but i was so in to it right now! We got to know each other so well and thats when i met his dad…he was dark but interesting i liked him in a way but he just always wanted to stare at me i was confused at first but Vlad told him not to do **ANYTHING**㈷2.Extremely confused he suggested i leave but told me to meet him in the same place at the same time tomorrow. Finally the term was over!

So the next day i did what Vlad wanted me to i had asked him what was up with his dad but refused to tell me incase he thought i didn't like him anymore after it. I just had to know,there was something strange going on in that castle and i made it my challenge to find out. Me and Vlad were practically best friends by the next day we went out,i wanted to ask him to tell me about his dad and to say i don't judge,but somehow he knew what I was going to say and said that when the time is right?! What the hell was that supposed to mean! Again we went up to the castle and had a wonder around the dungeons and told me about its history,but then at that moment a little piece of paper was laying on the floor i stamped my foot on it

"whats up?" Said Vlad consciously

"nothing just cramp in my foot thats all no need to worry:)" I said then I head out of the dungeons and then pick it up and slip it into my pocket for only me to see.I decide to leave it a bit and enjoy the company of Vlad instead of leaving and being alone since my parents are out,But i know once i leave i will find out whats happening.

I was fascinated about the castle and all its history, Vlad ended up talking about were he used to live _**Transylvania** _found it an odd place to live but it seemed nice when he described was very different to his family he liked bright coloured clothes and not just black but oh well everyone's different. Beep beep went my watch i had not noticed the time at all it was quarter past eight and my parents would be back.

"I better get going my parents will be going out of their minds" I explained

"Ok if you really have to, Ive had a great time with you today Layla." Vlad Whispered so that the count or Ingrid didn't hear him.

"Same to you your really nice you know' Same time tomorrow? " I said

"Actually lets make it 2 its a bit earlier meet me at the gate" Vlad explained.

I agreed and shot off after saying goodbye to Vlad. On the way back home i remembered the piece of paper i had in my pocket, so I pulled it out and unfolded it "_**Be a beckon of light in the darkness"**_It began _**"Join the Slayers gild today!"** _I had a no idea what it meant so when i got home and went on my computer and researched there was only one result **Vampire Slayer HQ** ... No it cant be vampires dont exist they cant its supernatural like ghosts and werewolf's! I thought to myself.

* * *

Just then i heard a tap on my window, I looked out and i saw Vlad. I jumped out of my window and gave him the piece of paper.

"Were the hell did you get this Layla?" Said Vlad

"i found it earlier in the dungeons" I told him"Are you really a Vampire?" I whisper

"Yes i am, I didnt want to tell you in case you didnt like me any more because the truth is Layla i really like you like really do." Explained Vlad

I stood there shocked i never thought that Vampires were real but everything became clear, him in the Castle,the scary dad the style of cllothes and them living in _**Transylvania**_. "its alright i dont judge people its wrong, and the truth is i like you two" i said

He looked at me with his Blue eyes. and he lent close to me His lips as cold as ice pressed against the warmth of mine. I was in love.

"So tell me where are your fangs? can you shoot fireballs?" i ask curiously wanting to know more

"I 'll explain it all tomorrow i have to go dad will be angry if im any longer" Vlad said

And he left me standing in the garden with just a street light making me feel enhanced,from that moment on i relised i found the right guy the right person who i knew i could trust.

* * *

_**So this Chapter is a little short right? Well in the next couple its going to become A lot longer. So don't you worry i'll give you interesting :) Also it might be a while before the next chapters on...School work ya know #Boring!**_

_**Please Give a Review **_

_**_**~AmyJade3~**_**_


	3. Dream world

**_Present Day: After the sudden loud noise of my scream everything seemed to be going Blurry,my neck seemed to have an intense pain through it, I slipped my fingers to it and there was red Blood...Mine!_**

**_Back to the story:_**

It Had Been 2 hours since I found out what Vlad,Ingrid and the count really were.I still couldn't get over the fact that Vampires existed Should i tell anyone? What if i get bitten by one of them? I thought to myself...I had to get it out of my head straight away! I just couldn't think straight any more. It was like my head was about to explode. I was About to ring Misty and ruby to arrange a sleepover tomorrow night just as my mum walked in.

"So who's this new lad you've been hanging out with then?" My mum said

"Wait how do you know about Vlad? I've never told you about him only Sydney!" I questioned her

"Ah,well that's for me to know!" She said...A few seconds later she spoke out "So this Vlad is he a nice boy?"

"Yes Mum he is,He's actually the family that lives up in the castle" I told her

"I thought so thats why i sent your brother and sister up there to invite them for tea tomorrow night, Introduce them to Stockely properly" My mum explained (A/N i decided to set the story in stockely to set the scene more, So the school is stockely Grammer)

"You did what?! " I shouted. I grabbed my coat and headed up to the castle not saying a word to my mum who was stood there in shock from me shouting.

* * *

**_Up at the_ castle.**

"I dont know why we have to come and ask them to come to dinner there so strange" Liam said (A/N Liam is the older Brother Sydney is the youngest)

"Oh stop complaining you moody pig!" Sydney bellowed before bursting into laughter after liam started tickling her.

Liam had just got to the door as they hear Layla shouting "DONT KNOCK! WAIT FOR ME" He took no notice and knocked anyway...Several seconds passed and then there was a strong and intimeditaing voice that seemed to scare Sydney

"Ah, smell that Renfield fresh young blood...Dinners here" the Count said joyfully

The door swung open and there was a clap of thunder at the same time. I realised i got their just in time.

"VlLADIMER GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANCE"The count shouted angrily.

"What have i done now,I've practically been in 10 minutes.!" A soft and soothing voice came down, it was Vlads. "Oh ...Layla what are you doing here? I thought we were going to talk tomorrow?" he questioned

"Sorry Vlad, i was just coming to get these two mum sent them up to" but before i could finish Sydney interrupted

"We was wondering if you would like to come for tea tomorrow down at ours at around half 6?" She bellowed

"Ah, that would be lovely, but i would much prefer you to come here and have tea at the same time, I'm sure Renfield would be happy to cook for us all." The count explained and before question slammed the door in our faces.

"Well it seems that were coming here tomorrow night then, this place gives me the creeps" Liam said. " Lets get you both home before mum starts to worry" he told us

We all walked down the hill and in to the village to get back to our house, it seems more light down were we live.

* * *

**Back** **home...**

All night i was awake, just thinking about what life would be like having a vampire as a boy friend. I'd watched all the twilights and i think i knew what to expect. Maybe getting looked at as a worthless human. But never mind that...I was in love with Vlad and thats never going to change,At least i thought i was?

Over and over one question still remained in my mind "Am i in danger of whats to come" i didnt have a clue what was all still to come. Eventually i got to sleep at exactly 1:33 am.

**The Dream...**

_I walked in to a dark and misty looking room,nothing there. No sound. No-body. Just me. i wasn't frightened at all i just looked around until in the corner there was a mirror...it looked ancient, in some way thats why i was drawn to it. I must had been stood there for a good 15 minutes until a voice said _

_"scared yet little girl?"_

_"NO! I'm not were are you?" I screamed_

_Then a dark and mysterious looking girl appeared, she looked like an older looking version of me thats when i started to get scared_

_"Hello Layla" She began_

_"Who are you? What are you?" I questioned_

_"Your worst nightmare" she laughed and looked down at me like she was scanning for something, but what? _

_"ANSWER MY QUESTION!" I shouted at her_

_"Well i have Layla! you see I'm just a reflection of whats to come so enjoy" she said _

_"But your not me. How the hell do you know my name anyways?" I suggested even though i knew she was me i just knew it _

_"Ive told you already, Your worst __nightmare!" She repeated over and over again, And then she was gone just like that._

_I was stood there in the dark misted room and then there was a loud clap of thunder and thats when i saw a window but there was nothing there but darkness, a light then appeared it became bigger and bigger until it light up the full room. It was a crypt i was in. a lot like a prison cell infact it felt like one no way in no way out i thought to myself and then the light went and i was back in my own room._

* * *

By the time i was awake it was only 5:30am. So i decided i was going to go and get myself ready for the day and to get prepared to tell Vlad. The time was passing so slow,i had finished getting ready and by that time it was 10 to 6. I looked out of my window and realised it was just breaking dawn so i grabbed my Denim jacket put on my black boots grabbed my keys and headed up to the castle.

I knocked on the door and Vlad came running to answer and stepped out side with me.

"Oh Layla didn't think it would be you here" Vlad whispered

"Why? I did knock at the door.!" I said

"Keep your voice down and run" Vlad shouted

"Wait what why?" i said but before i knew he had hold of my hand and we was running.

We finally came to a stop at a little den in the woods that we found, it had a bench and i hammock in.

"So do you want to tell me why you brought me here?" I questioned

"Im sorry. Its just being the heir to dads throne an all i cant interact with breathers, and now he's found out that we kissed...Ingrid saw us! And now dads after me and you so i had to run" Vlad explained

I didn't understand what he meant by heir to the throne but it didn't matter at that moment

"Oh so thats the end is it?" I whispered

"No no not at all Layla, but anyway why are you coming to see me so early?"

"Well the thing is...I had a dream last night which was more like a nightmare. i was in a dark room at first and there was no-body else but me and then i saw a mirror an ancient mirror with a symble on(A/N the symble was not mentioned in the dream until now) i cant really rember what it looked like, And then a girl who was not much older than me appered in the mirror and she looked alot like me i mean alot Vlad, i was scared and she was speaking to me..."I explained to him.

"What did she say?" Vlad said reasurallingly

" i asked her who and what she was she just kept repeating 'your worst nightmare' and 'im a reflection of whats to come' after tht she went and a light came and i could see." I told him

"Right Layla i need you to tell me exacly what it looked like?!" he said to me as his head pressed against mine

"Ok it looked alot like the crypt but also like a prison cell, you know them ones down in the dugeons" i explained.

He stood there for about 5 minutes with a very worrid look on his face.

"Right layla go home, just stay there until 2 and them we'll meet back here im going to go ask ingrid for advice on this, just dont say a word to anyone okay espassialy not the kiss." He whispered

And like that he dashed off back up to the castle, i was so annoyed on why he won't tell me what to do or what it was and he was wanted advice from ingrid in that matter!

* * *

**Ok thats chapter 3 done:) it might be getting a bit confusing for some of you because ive swapped the plot around from the first chapter. Anway its like a few days late but its been easter an all and like usall ive had family around so its been hectic. **

**E****njoy please review. I****m going to try and put one up every 2 weeks on a wednesday thanks**

**~Amyjade3~**


	4. Hypnotised Dinner party and answers P1

**Present day: The next thing i knew was that the Vampire who bit me lost sudden interest and was lying on the floor in pain and Vlad was kneeling down beside me. **

**Back to the story.**

In the castle:

"Ingrid!,get down here i need to talk!" Vlad shouted and with that his voice echoed through the walls of the castle.

"Why do you need to talk to me breather lover?" Ingrid said with a smirk on her face

"Dont call me that, any ways i need to ask you something." Vlad said with a slightly worried tone in his voice.

"Really Vlad, you dont need me any-more your 15 now and a big boy! but i'll help if you do me something!" Ingrid said sarcastically

"Alright, what do you want!" Vlad moaned

"For you to get me a breather to bite! Ingrid said with a intimidating voice.(A/N Ingrid has been a vampire for a year now and Vlad Is still the chosen one but is able to go out side and not get burnt however he has fangs already due to the fact he's the chosem one)

" You know i cant do that ingrid!" Vlad shouted

" Well no problem solved for you then chosen one!" Ingrid laughed eyes turning black and began to walk away

" Wait! come back 'll let you bite a breather but don't tell dad this is really important that you listen" Vlad whispered

"Go ahead then Vladdy boy tell me what your problem is" Ingrid said cheerfully

" Okay so as you kn**o**w im good friends with Layla Jones, but anyway when i was running from dad this morning i bumped in to her and she was telling me about this dream. It was about her in a room with a mirror, Like a blood mirror and she said she saw her reflection of her older self. The girl in the mirror kept repeating 'I am a reflection of whats to come' but how can she be in the dream world Ingrid she's a breather and also on the mirror she said there was a symbol but couldn't remember what it look like! Vlad went on

"Did she say what the room looked like?" Ingrid said worriedly

"She said it looked like the crypt and the dungeon were the blood mirror is kept" Vlad explained

"Thats Bad,really bad if you dont tell dad i will. He needs to know about this! its extremely important! Dont tell Layla anything i mean it Vlad!" Ingrid said and swooshed off to were the count was sleeping.

* * *

At Layla's

I did as Vlad said and didnt tell any-one, But i was pacing back and forth waiting for 2'o clock to come, I needed to know What was up. My watched beeped 2 and as i expected the door bell rang, Sydney was the first there so she answered it.

"Oh, Hello Sydney is Layla in?" Vlad said in a very childish voice

"Im not 5 you know I'm 10! but if you really must know Layla is in her room second door the the left." Sydney said rudely

Vlad was heading up the stairs just as he bumped into my mum

"Hello Vlad, Here to see Layla are we,come on i'll show you to her room." she said politely

**A minute or so later,**

"Hey Vlad!, what have you found out then, you know about the dream..." I said quietly as i could

"Nothing as such yet,Ingrid has gone and asked dad, but i promise you I'm going to find answers to this." Vlad reassured me

"Great,so what are we going to do then?" I said in a very shy tone.

"i know, come on get your shoes on." Vlad excitedly said

He grabbed my hand and started pulling me down the stairs, shouting "come on!" As soon as i had my shoes on he picked me up and he was starting to run. I realised were he was taking me and i started laughing. It was the old den that we found earlier on. He sat me down on the Hammock and started talking.

"So Layla, you wanted to know about what being a vampire is about. shoot all your questions at me." He mentioned.

"Well i thought that vampires burnt in sunlight and they don't have a reflection, but that doesn't seem to be happening to you"i said confused

"Well heres the thing, vampires don't come into their full powers until there 16th birthday .so i don't have fangs or bite people, I'm normal i have a reflection and i can still go out into the sunlight, but with me i don't want to drink blood i just want peace between vampires and breathers, dad doesn't see it that way just because I'm the 'chosen one'." Vlad explained.(A/N Vlad doesnt want layla to know he has fangs and powers)

"What's the 'chosen one' exactly then?" I said

" Ah well thats a different story for me. It means I'm the most powerful vampire, and since we found out, I've had to live up to the potential of the vampire high council, and when I come into my full powers I'm going to be the grand high vampire and hopefully i can take control." Vlad went on.

" Do you think thats going to be easy?" I said as i gazed into his eyes

" I dont know but I've told you to much already I've just got to keep you away from the high council, my grandparents and especially my dad" he said.

"Off of that section why cant you tell me about what ingrid said about the dream?" I bellowed at him.

"Layla I've told you she hasn't said anything to me! Just promise me you'll not mentioned it to anyone! " He shouted

" Im sorry i shouldn't have mentioned it" I said

We sat there for about 10 minutes and we didn't say anything to each other, i felt so stupid! I kept looking over at him he just sat there thinking but what about.

"No, Im sorry i shouldnt have shouted" Vlad eventually said

From then on we was laughing and joking about, and trying to make a plan to stop his dad and Ingrid from biting any of My family when we go up there for 'dinner'.

After a while of silence my watch beeped six, i didnt realise that we had been talking for so long before that.

"Whats that? Already 6?" Vlad said

"Yep! I better get going and get ready" I told him

" Ok same here be careful yea?! See you soon" He explained then picked me up and hugged me we both headed seaperate directions, Vlad up to the castle and me down in to the village.

**Later that night...**

Sydney ran up to the castle door, i ran after her worried of what could happend if she was left on her own.

"Hey, up you two...Welcome in weres your mum, dad and liam?" Vlad cheerfully said which concerned me.(A/N,Their dad has never been mentioned as he's thier step dad)

"Hey" I gave a small smile before interrupted by Sydney once again

" There just down the hill they'll be here soon shall we wait" Sydney said

"Yeah sure just stand aside." Vlad said as he gave me a wink.

They eventually made it up the hill, as they was all walking really slow.

"Hello Amanda, Todd and Liam (A/N Mum Amanda dad Todd) how are you." Vlad said cheerfully once again

"Great thanks" Todd said with a small smile

"Come right through Follow me and you can sit at the table" Vlad explained.

**Inside**.

"Ah, Vladdy vladdy come here" The count said happily bouncing up and down.

" What is it?" Vlad said with a smirk

" i want to congratulate you on getting me these lovely breathers to bite!" the count said while patting vlad on the back

"Dad! There not to bite!" Fangs showing (A/N Vlad has his fangs but is Afraid to tell layla)

"There just here for 'dinner'" Vlad whispered

"Put them away, i promise i'll not bite them...Just not today anyway!" The count said while laughing and clapping his hands together.

Vlad and the count came and sat down at the table while ingrid came in with a book in her hand,she gestured at Vlad then at me. I was nervous at first but vlad grabbed my hand and whispered in my ear. "its about the dream, come on".

"Right, you two after dinner down at the crypt with me" Ingrid said witha comanding tone.

"Sure thing, arnt you eating?" Vlad said

"Nope. Im going to do some re-search on your dream layla" Ingrid said and then sped off forgetting that they were breathers and using her powers around them.

We walked back over to the table and then Renfield (the butler) came dashing out witha trolly full of food for us that the count ordered him to cook.

"Stuffed rabbit cooked in sheep blood and with the hint of cockroach, or if you'd prefer pigs snout soacked in its very own blood...for your liking" Renfield said and lifted the covers of each one.

"Ohh delicious" Amanda said

"Ew!" Liam, Sydney and I said at the same time.

_**Later on after dinner, Down in the crypt **_

"Right Layla i need you to concentrate and rember exacly what the symbol looked like." Ingrid said in the nicest way.**  
**

"Well i dont quite remeber , but it was like a sword shape, and it had a bat inside it, there was a gorgole thing aswell on top of it in the shape of a dragon." I explained

"Like this one?" Vlad pointed to a picture in the book ingrid was holding

"Yeah! Exacly its alot more clear now." I said

Vlad and ingrid both looked at each other in shock, i was so scared i didnt know what they was thinking..then suddenly ingrid flashed up to the dinner area and then back down with the count.

"Right dad, youve been putting this off long enough this is the symbol she saw now tell me!" Ingrid ordered the count.

He stood there in shock and turned away, he then came out "Children i have a confession to make, A berdin i'd swore i carry alone..."

**TO **

**BE **

**CONTINUED! **

* * *

Thats it for now! Its a day late but yesterday (wednesday) my internet was being crap By the middle of the day it was better so i wrote a few paragraphs...But with the lame internet connection i have and silly me forgetting to save it i lost it all...so i had to wait all today and finnish it after school.

So i hope you enjoyed the chapter and i promise i'll get it on time for the next chapter please review :)

~AmyJade3~


	5. Hypnotised DinnerParty and Answers P2

**Present day:I looked over to my right and there was ingrid now pressing the other vampire towards the wall. **

**"Layla Im so sorry" Vlad said**

**Back to the story:**

"A beriden? isn't that like a secret or something" I said looking over to the count.

"Its worst than a little secret Layla" Vlad whispered

"COME ON! TELL US!" Ingrid said bearing her fangs worried for her little brother and Layla she only knew for a week or so.

"LAYLA'S HALF VAMPIRE!,And she's your sister" The Count screamed out of no-were

"WHAT!" Me Vlad and Ingrid said at the same time.

by this time the count had turned his back to us and was there shaking

"That"s not right! I don't even know my dad. Mum always said he died before i was born in a car accident " I screamed

I was running towards the count just as Ingrid and Vlad grabbed both my arms,Vlad then brought me in to a hug and Whispered "Go with Ingrid." They both exchanged looks and off me and ingrid went.

**Meanwhile upstairs...**

"I wonder what Layla's doing?" Amanda said to Todd

"Hey Sydney, do you want to go find Layla with Liam?" Todd said to her

"Fine! But only if i get dessert" Sydney said in a rude way (She doesn't really like todd very much, in-fact none of them really do)

Sydney then walked over to Liam and pulled on his arm."Come on we don't have all day theres dessert waiting!" Sydney screamed in exitment.

"Okay, okay I'm coming" Liam said and gave Todd an evil stare.

**In Vlads room,**

"Sit down on Vlads bed, let it sink in" Ingrid commanded me.

I did as she said and sat and crossed my legs.

"Im not, i can't be I'm human i always have been.!" I said to myself as i cupped my hands to my face

Ingrid walked over and sat down beside me and put her arm around me

"I guess were half sisters now then" She mentioned to break the silence

"No! I refuse to believe I'm half vampire and that the counts my dad!" I screamed and stood up knocking Ingrid's arm off my shoulder

"Listen i know its hard accepting this but you must be theres proof Layla" Ingrid said Sweetly

"NO!"I shouted and started running down the old dusty stairs. Then Ingrid flashed in front off me.

"You can't leave now! Just wait for Vlad please" Ingrid told me

I gulped and answered "Fine but lets go down stairs please"

She grabbed my arm and said "Ok lets take a shortcut, no vampiric powers" Just as we was about to go down through a secret door Sydney grabbed my arm.

"I found her! I found her!" She shouted at the top of her voice, trying to pull me down with her.

"Get off me Sydney!" I shouted at her. she let go and ran over to Liam!

"Well done sis!, any way Todd wants you so you better get down there" He told me

"Im sorry Syd, and Liam were heading down there now!" I said, just then Ingrid tugged my arm and giving me a look to say "Come on this way leave them"

**Meanwhile down in the crypt**

"Why Would you have a baby with a breather!" Vlad shouted

"I didn't mean to!" The count shouted back

"How do you not mean to have a baby!" Vlad said in confusion

"She was an accident!, I left Amanda when i knew she was pregnant afraid that she was having my baby!" The count said in disappointment

" What about her dad...well you know what i mean!" Vlad asked

"He must have died, and they thought she was his, but i knew she was mine when i felt her first cry." The count answered

Right?!,well Did Amanda know you was a vampire?" Vlad questioned with a bit of confusion

"No she didnt but i hypmotised her to forget about me." the count said

"You say all this stuff about being all vampiric and then you go and have a baby with a breather and make your DAUGHTER grow up with-out her real dad! thats sick even for you!"Vlad screamed at his farther thunder clapping outside!

"Well maybe you should be more vampiric! Drink some blood once in a while, LIVE UP TO BE THE CHOSON ONE!" The count shouted in anger, even more thunder clapping outside.

It's not as bad as you! what are you going to say or do to stop me from going to the high council about layla being half vampire half human?!" Vlad said to the count with anger in his voice.

"Vladimier,you know what will happen if the VHC found out i had a baby with a breather" he said whispering the words Baby and breather.

"No, but should i go find out!"Vlad whispered

"We'll be sentanced to death! The entire family!" The count hissed

"Ha! Im the chosen one, they wont do that to me im the most powerful!" Vlad said in exitment.

"We're Vampires! They dont care if your the chosen one they'll stake you me ingrid and layla." The count screamed!..."Please Vladdy, do you really want layla to be killed!" He said just as vlad was about to walk out.

Vlad turned round and looked at the count in fear "They, would do that wouldn't they?!" Vlad said quitley

Minutes past, and the count eventually nodded, he walked up to Vlad and held his shoulder.

"You know what you have to do don't you dad" Vlad eventually said

" And whats that exactly?" The count asked in confusion

"Layla's your daughter, who's 15 and you've hypnotised Amanda! You have to un hypnotise her for Layla's sake and she has to come and live with us when its closer to her birthday" Vlad explained to his dad

**Downstairs..**

"Alright Todd what do you want?" I said very rudely

"Nothing i just wanted to know what you was up to thats all. I hope you don't mind" Todd said in the nicest way possible (Todd and me don't get along.)

Me and Ingrid went over to sit down on the farthest end of the table away from any-one else. Eventually Sydney and Liam walked in and came and sat down on the opposite side of mum and Todd. It was complete silence for about 5 minutes until there was a loud bang that seemed to come from the kitchen.

"OW!" A cry came out, that seemed to be Renfield

Eventually he came in with a trolly that rattled around a lot

"For dessert, black pudding,fish eye ice cream or Jelly" He announced lifting the lid of each one

"oooo Ice cream! and jelly! yum yum!" Sydney screamed

"Fish eye ice cream really Sydney?!" I said and gave her a dead look

"Never mind that theres black pudding"A voice came from the corner, it was the counts.

He walked over to were I was and whispered in my ear "Vlad needs to talk to you" and then pointed to the door.

I stood up and Ingrid grabbed his arm and said "You better stay with me!"

"Layla your mum knows dad. He hyptmotised her to think her husband was your real dad" Vlad said

"Really? so whats he going to do to her?" I ask curiously

"Well he's going to reverse it, and well i need to know when your birthday is, since your 15 like me." Vlad explained while leaning his hand on my shoulder

"Oh...Well my birthday is November 17th" I say and look at him with a little bit of worry on his face he continues

Ok, you see in november you have to move in with us. you can't be around breathers when it gets closer to your 16th" Vlad said still with worry on his face.

"So is that it i have to leave my family just because I'm becoming a Vampire, a blood sucking demon?!" I screamed at him

"Shh keep your voice down"Ingrid said as she sped over to us along with the count

"Oh so Layla is 4 days younger than you is she"The count butted in.

"Your born November 13th?" I question

"Yep, that means were 4 days apart of our 'transformation'" Vlad said a bit sarcastically

"I...i don't want to! i want to live with my mum, My family!" I whispered, screaming 'I don't what to'

"Listen, Im not an expert in this, But you can't live with them soon, your going to become a vampire like it or not, just remember were your family you'll have years with us." The count said and put his arm round me and faced me towards Vlad and Ingrid.

"So i guess your my dad...My real one!" I said with a little smile on my face

"Yep, And I'm going to be the bast dad you'll ever have" The count said as he brought me into a hug.

"Your not a good dad to me" Ingrid snapped fangs sharpening

"Yes well, your a girl!"he then responded

"She is!" ingrid then screamed and the flashed out of the room

"Ignore her" Vlad said, "Your home now, the proper one!" He said

* * *

**An hour and a half later**

I didn't quit understand what ingrid and dad meant about 'Because your a girl' it seemed a bit odd. so I had to go and question Vlad.

"Vlad..." I said shyly

"Yea, what is it Layla?" He questioned

"Its Just, the count said to ingrid earlier he's not a good dad to her because she's a girl! Whats that supposed to me?" I shyly questioned

"Nothing Layla, just ignore it! it doesn't mean anything!" Vlad snapped and walked away

"STOP! TELL ME!" I shouted and some how i managed to push him against the wall with my hand from a distance, it felt like a burst of energy that went through me

"AH! AH! LAYLA STOP! ITS PAINFUL!" Vlad screamed and as soon as he stopped my hand dropped and he fell to the floor. I ran over to him worried for what i had done.

"Im so sorry! i don't know what happened what was that" I said in fear

"How? that isn't possible!" He said in a weak tone, he then looked to the left and realised that my mum had been standing there and watching us for a good 10 minutes

"You didn't!" I said just as she interrupted me

"Layla? Would you like to explain what just happened?" She said with an angry voice but with a bit of fear on her face

"Um...Um"I stutter my words but before i could Finnish Vlad was in front of my mum and she was stood still

"DAD!" He shouted

"Oh for bats sake What now!...Oh right better reverse it now then?!" He said in a questioning tone

"You think! she walked in on us! talking about vampire stuff!" I screamed at my now new dad

He Flashed over to her and started saying words in transilvainian and clicked his fingers

"YOU! What are you doing here" She snapped and ran and grabbed my shoulders

"Nice to see you two" He said sarcastically

"You left me! why?" She questioned

Vlad gave me a look, telling me not to mention anything

"You cheated on dad?" I said with a little smirk

"We had an argument and i left him for a while, but i went bak after this backstabbing idiot left me!" She screamed and started steering me to the door

"YOU GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF MY DAUGHTER!" The count snapped, thunder clapping outside once again

"What...What? Your daughter! She's Jim's and mine! nothing to do with you!" Mum said in confusion (Jim was supposedly layla"s dad)

The count (Dad) then flashed in front of her and whispered in her ear "She's mine, not his!"

TO

BE

CONTINUED!

* * *

**Well thats chapter five!**

**I decided i wanted another cliff hanger! I'm being to kind :) and yes i know its late(very in fact!) but I've been busy..homework a lot but the next chapter should be up by end of may or in early june :) Review please i appreciate it, if you have any questions or anything don't be afraid to pm me i'll always respond, And yes this has had a lot of dialogue **

**I hope you enjoy see you soon Sereters (My name for you readers) **


	6. The Truth has come

**Present day: "D-Dont be s-sorry Vlad" I say stuttering my words.**

**"No, its all my fault!" Vlad says with a demanding voice **

**"W-why did he stop?!" i ask him shakily **

**"Vampire energy in your blood" Vlad replied with**

**Back to the story:**

Mum was stood there in total silence, she had gone pale, her mouth was shut and she just wouldn't move.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HER" I shouted at my new dad

"All i said was she's mine" He responded with..."Oh and showed her my fangs" he then said with a laugh

"Dad!" Me and Vlad snapped in unison " We was keeping a low profile! " Vlad whispered

I slowly walked over to mum while Vlad and dad were arguing over the 'low profile'

"Mum? Are y-you alright? I question her

She then grabbed my shoulders and started steering me away "Come on Layla! Were leaving, grab your brother and sister and i'll grab Todd...THERE MONSTERS!

"No Mum! get off me!" i snapped ,turned round and as i did that i some how shot a fire ball at the ceiling.

It drew a lot of attention to dad,Vlad and mum.

"What...Was...That?!" Mum shouted and as she did that dad gave me a look to say 'Don't tell her anything make something up' "Tell me or...or...I'm going to the police" She demanded

"Um,Um well the thing is mum...This is...um is" i stumble before interruption.

"special effects!" Vlad shouts

"Its a video were making for school, its a movie about monsters for the year below to watch when were back!"I continued on with Vlads story.

"But don't you add them in after?"Mum questioned

"Yes but we decided to make it look more real so what we did was put a fire shooter up Layla's sleeve" Vlad made up as i gestured to my sleeve

Mum stood there not impressed and she had a look on her face showing that she wasn't believing a thing. "NO! It cant, its Not right, Im taking MY daughter and were leaving and never coming back, Layla is Jim's not yours Mr count now stop trying to take her!" Mum screamed

"Its true mum! Its true" i shouted at her but before the count could explain further i was dragged out of the room up the stairs and out of the castle completely with the rest of my family.

**5 or so minutes later..**

"Dad! dad i think i know why Layla's been like this!" Ingrid said barging in

"Not now Ingrid something's happened with your half sister now run along" Dad demanded

"No! Go on sis" Vlad interrupted

"Well i over heard from the slaylers that are captured down at the VHC Theres a special Vampire that is called the osirian, there job is to look over the chosen one a protect him they will have similar powers of the chosen one but they will not be as strong. this is why i think its Layla she's been to the dream world and we all know you cant go there until your in your full powers, and she said she saw herself as a vampire. and this is the bit i dont get, she's a girl and we all know the VHC arnt big on girls having high places like the chosen ones protecter" Ingrid explained

"Intresting, but i dont think i need any one to look over me thats what dad does most of the time" Vlad questioned and looked over to were his dad was " you dont know anything about this do you dad?" He asked in a demanding tone

"Well..."He begun "Ive heard myths and legends about an all mighty osirian, the pictures they portray are always a man never a woman. I never thought you would get one Vladdy because in all the centuries of a chosen one theres only ever been one osiran and they've never been good at there job"The count said

"How did you know it was Layla?" Ingrid questioned

"When Vlad was growing up he went to the dream world and he was able to shoot fireballs before he was 16. then when i heard about Layla's experience and when i saw her shoot the fireball i knew she had to be it, the same powers as the chosen one only weaker"The count finished on

"Right?! Well we better get her away from her family before she hurts them and exposes us" Vlad said just before he wooshed off to the throne room to think of a plan, At times like these he wishes Robin was still here but he couldn't have him because he mind whipped them all and he moved away.

* * *

**Layla's house|Woods**

Once i was in the front door mum was rushing round picking stuff up and grabbing boxes to place them in."Layla go on upstairs grab your suitcases and pack up your stuff and come down here 20 minutes Pronto!" She Declared and went off to tell Liam and Sydney. I couldn't believe what i was hearing, why would she want to leave? I've only just met my dad and there is a big change that's going to happen in my life i can't just leave! I have to think of a plan by myself!

"No mum! Im not leaving! He's my farther" I shout at her

"Don't be silly child your real dad is Jim!" She whispered so no-one else could hear.

"Well I'm not leaving this place and you can't make me!" I scream

"You'll do as i say Young lady theres not another minute I'm staying and putting you in danger" She says trying to bring me into a hug

"Well good look with your new life with out me" I shout ,walk out and slam the door behind me and just run, i can't stop running all i want to do is scream but it just won't come out Ive left mum and I'm afraid she will actually leave the house and move on, but i guess thats what has to happen in november anyway and i'll be living an unlife for thousands of years to come with no mum in sight no real family just dad Vlad and Ingrid and it will all just seem like a dream. Eventually i just fall to pieces i sit on the muddy floor in the middle of the woods and cry i don't know what I've done, i don't know what to do anymore I'm just lost, alone in the dark until i see a dark tall figure... is it Vlad? or just my imagination, but as the black figure gets closer i soon realise it is him.

"What are you doing out here in the woods all alone?" He asks picking me up.

"Mum wants to move, I ran out and I'm afraid she's left" I say in a teary mess

"Don't worry sis i have a plan...come on" He whispers and grabs my hands

We begin to walk down to my house and i don't think i can go back "I can't go back Vlad!"I shout "She'll make me leave Stockely make me leave you make me leave my life behind all of my friends and everything" I plead

"And this is were i put my plan in action, you see I'm reasonable and were going to prove to her your the counts daughter and then she'll have to stay" Vlad explained

"But what if it doesn't work! what if she still thinks its a lie what if i leave what will happen in November eh?" I question him and by this time we was about 5 steps away from the front door

"It won't and trust me! i will do anything to protect you, to keep you safe your my little sister...Well younger anyway" He said with a little laugh. I looked at him straight in the eyes and gave him a little smile"You know we have the same nose!" I laughed and he did to. i was just about to open the front door when Sydney barged out and gave me a big hug and screamed "I DONT WANT TO LEAVE!"

"Look Syd i don't ether for certain reason but I'm going to tell you this, You might be going without me and I'm going to stay here with my real dad" I said to her picking her up and squeezing her really tight

"Your real dad? I thought your real Daddy died" She said laughing in a little babyish voice, i ignored her and just kept hugging "Erm...Sorry to brake this up but we've got to go and see your mum" Vlad said trying not to be rude; I put Sydney down and started to head for my room were i know my mum would be, and i was right she was in my wardrobe packing my stuff up.

"Listen Mum" I begin holding my hands up I'm sorry to say this but The count **is** my real dad;Vlad and Ingrid are my half brother and sister" I continue

"Just let us explain." Vlad said, but she began to run around picking stuff up and dragging me out of the room "STOP!" He said and raised his hand and suddenly everything stopped and me and Vlad just stood there "Wait, you haven't froze?!"He questioned "Not now!" I screamed "Right okay, but I'm going to have to Hyptmotise her to know the truth and they won't move away...Im so sorry Layla" He explained and walked over to her and said some Transylvanian and clicked his fingers

"Well Layla...You better tidy your room and unpack your stuff out of your suitcase from our holiday." Mum Bellowed at me "Holiday" I mouthed at Vlad "Sorry" He mouthed back " Come on crack on and then you'll be able to go and talk to your Dad in the morning and we can discuss you staying there in November when me and Todd go on our cruise, because i know how much you hate your Granny's" She said

"And by dad you mean?" I ask "The count of course he is your real dad not Todd you know. Whats got into you today?" She said and walked off "Me being able to actually stay at dads in November! you really are amazing" I say "

"Well you know me full of surprises, i read her mind to know about the cruise and thought its a perfect alibi!"He said signalling a High five.I laughed and then looked down at my shoes. just as i thought Vlad was about to get going he looked over to me and saw tears in my eye's "Whats up sis?" He asked "Its just she won't mention Jim again but i know he will always love me and wherever he is he will always be my human dad" I say and begin to put stuff back in place. I expected Vlad to leave now but he just picked stuff up and tided in super speed, he then went over to my CD player pressed play and 'Walking on sunshine' Began to play, we danced around singing the whole song...well by that i mean i sang most of the song Vlad just kept singing the coros

"_**Im walking on sunshine, Whooa**_

_**Im walking on sunshine,Whoaa **_

_**Im walking on sunshine,Whooa **_

_**Its time to feel good!"**_

At this point we was histerics on the floor. "Your so different to everyone else" I say to Vlad

"I want to lead a normal life, No bats, No blood Just a normal life" He says "What?! so you can actually turn into a bat?" I laugh (A|N If any-one wonders why Lalya knows about his powers its because she saw them and it hasn't really been mentioned)

"Haha very funny, I will when its my birthday but i don't really plan to you can if you really try,Even at this age maybe but that's only if you are a strong Vampire" He said "Well I'm going to give dad a heads up about you coming over with your mum tomorrow" See you soon "He said winked and sped off through the Window.

**Later on...**

I had just finished cleaning my room and putting things back when my watched beeped 11:00. I walked out of my room to see Liam sitting on the floor crying

"Whats up Liam? you hardly ever cry" I ask him

"Its Just Mum told me about your real dad and then obviously Vlad is your half brother and well you get on with him so well laughing and joking and we've never had that bond!" He said standing up. "Liam! are you being serious, remember when Sydney was going to be born and we tried coming up with a plan to get rid of her because we wanted it just to be us to,and remember when i was 13 and i had a preformance at school and you was the only one who came because mum and todd were to busy with Syd, we've always had a bond we've just grown up and matured thats all" I explain to him and walk up and hug him, just then Todd come's barging up the stairs with his big heavy feet.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO STILL DOING UP AT THIS HOUR!" He shouts at us

"Erm, i was just going to brush my teeth" Liam said

"AND YOU YOUNG LADY!" He shouts at me

"Ive just finished sorting my stuff out and i need to talk to MY mum!" I scream at him

Astounded at me screaming at him he drags me to a corner were no-one can hear "Look i know you've just found out your real dad and i know he's a Vampire and your half of one, but i tell you now young Lady Your farther and your precious Vladimir and Ingrid will all be gone when it come's to November and you'll never be one of them!"

"What? Vampires...Pff" I say trying to cover up

"Don't play game's i know" He whispers

"H-how do you know?" I ask

"Im a Slayer, and even though i don't act like i don't care about you i do!" He says

"Well, don't! its my life and there my FAMILY not yours "I shout

"GET TO BED THIS ISTANT before i go and Finnish them off early" He whisper-shouts

I walk in to my room and walk around worried, i couldn't get to sleep at all i just sat up and thought things over. Eventually i drifted off at 4:50am

* * *

**Well this Chapter is complete**

**Please post a comment good and bad any will do! **

**next one will be up around middle of June **

**its a little late since i was ill for four days and i had a jab on Thursday so my arm ached for ages! literally **

**anyway i hope you enjoyed this chapter its possibly the longest one yet :)**

**bye secreters**

**~Amyjade3~**


	7. New Powers!

**Present Day: "W-w-will it turn me into a vampire early?"I ask Vlad**

**"No not if i take the ****venom out" Vlad said and looked into my eyes reassuring me**

**"Th-this may hurt just a little...Squeeze my hand i can take it" Vlad said and with that his Fangs Merged**

**Back to the story:**

I woke up at the sound of a bang. I looked around adjusting my eye sight rubbing the sleep out of my eyes and searching for my clock, It was 10:02 am. I slowly dragged my self out of bed and wondered down the stairs trying to avoid seeing Todd. I didn't know if it what he said last night was a dream or if it was all real but his words cling to my brain _"Im a slayer"_ and _"By November the Dracula's will be no more" _I knew i had to tell Vlad to warn him because in my mind Todd felt like a monster and was out to get me.I found my mum in the room standing up and staring out of the window with her mouth wide open...She'd dropped her plate on the floor

"Whats wrong?" I asked and rushed over to her. She turned round and said "Your dad's a Vampire...Which makes you half of one of them"

"What? Vlad Hyptmotised you to forget" I say then something clicked "Todd" i muttered

"Well, what are you waiting around for Lay? Off you go and get dressed we need to talk to your farther!" She snapped

I blinked in astonishment

"Well of you go!" she said

I turned around and began to walk upstairs confused on what just happened i then didn't know if it was a dream or not, everything seemed so real. But then in the corner of my eye i saw a Dungeon door like the one up at the castle, I slowly opened it and peered in and there in the middle if the room was the mirror with the Dracula symbol. I walked over and touched the symbol "Im part of this family" I whispered to myself and then out of no where the vampire me appeared.

"So,You've figured out who i am! Clever girl!" She Laughed

"Don't you Laugh!" I shout

"Oooo," She closed her eyes and breathed in |(Even though she's a vampire)"i know what you can do now Layla, your strong, Powerful more better than a _'breather' _you'll be fine once I'm in you" She sniggered exaggerating the word breather

"What do you mean? I-im only going to be half of you!" I say

"You'll see just you wait" She said with a deep voice and with that she disappeared

**In the real world:**

I woke up in a cold sweat. I looked over to my left and saw Vlad on my window ledge.

"Finally your awake i thought you would be in there for ever" He laughed

"What? you know were i were?" I asked him dragging my self out of bed and slipping my jacket on to cover my Pyjama top up

"Yep, you was in the dream world! What did she have to say this time?" He asked and jumped into my room

"Nothing much really she just told me i was strong and powerful more better than breather" i told him in her exact words "Whats it mean?"I ask after a few seconds

"Well-" He started but he never got to finnish as my mum began to shout me."Vlad you've got to go but before you do you should know this Tod-" i began

"What Layla? what's Todd?" He Demanded

"Well i don't what to alarm you or anything but Todd's a Vamp-" I started but got interrupted by mum walking in. "Who you talking to?" she asked. I smiled turned to my window and noticed that Vlad had gone.

"Oh i was just on the Phone to Vlad thats all." I told her "Well hurry up and get dressed were heading to your dad's in 10 your breakfast is on the table down stairs you can eat it on the way if you want." She said

When she'd gone i went to my window and called for Vlad, but no answer so i decided to have a shower. When i got out i got out my high waisted trousers and put on my black cami swing top (No sleeves) and to finish put on my favourite black and red flowery sandals. I then went into Sydney's room to see if she were awake, She wasn't so i went over to her bed and gave her a kiss on her head and whispered "I'll always be here for you no matter what happens". I then began to wander down stairs trying my hardest to avoid Todd but there at the bottom of the stairs he was waiting for me.

"Don't you go telling them. They'll be consequences" He whispered into my ear "Test me!" I said with a grin on my face. He then grabbed my arm with a strong grip and stared straight into my eyes to warn me or scare me but whatever it was it made me want to fight him. As I had this feeling I felt sharp pains in my mouth and felt a sharp tip touch my tongue...I had fangs! I pulled him away and ran into my room and looked straight into the mirror. I was right my fangs were there and after a few seconds they began to retract. Again I began to walk downstairs but this time at the bottom Todd had gone and mum was waiting at the door for me.

"Grab your breakfast! and we'll be off up to the castle!" Mum said all cheery.

**Up at the Castle:**

"So Layla!" Mum Begun "Off you go. knock on the door!" she demanded

I knocked on the door and Ingrid answered. "Layla! what a nice surprise!" Ingrid said in the nicest tone possible "Please come in we have some food on the table Renfield made it though so you'll have to be careful eating it." She continued

Me and mum walked into the throne room to see Vlad and dad (The count) Arguing. God knows what about.

"Ah, Amanda Layla Sorry for the arguing we just disagreed on the fact that...Um that?" Dad said

"It doesn't matter it was nothing...Stupid really"Vlad belted out and gave dad a piercing look.

"No Vladdy its important that we tell her" Dad said through gritted teeth. But i suppose that doesn't help anything as they started bickering again and it ended in Vlad walking out. "Anyway" Dad continued "About November when Layla is staying with us! I'm sure she'll love it here" He said

"Well yes but i want you Mr Count to take care of her, After all she's your daughter who you've only just meant! How can i trust you?" Mum said

"Mum! He looks after Vlad and Ingrid! I'm sure he's a good Farther" I laugh at her

"You can say that again" Ingrid sniggered from the corner

"INGRID! Stop with the sass! And Amanda Listen to me" He begun and walked over to mum and held her hands, Mum wasn't impressed "Im the best farther she'll ever have and i will look after her she's important like my Vladdy-boy" He finished

"Well Ok, don't forget Ingrid and i hope you do so I've got to go we'll talk more another day but Lay you can stay if you want it's up to you" Mum said shoving dad off her. "Yeah i'll stay i need to talk to Vlad anyway's" I told her and then she walked away.

**In Vlad's Room...**

"What's it with you storming out?" I ask him

"Noting just dad trying to convince me into biting a breather!" Vlad groaned, Which really wasn't the real reason! "But any-way you need to Finnish off on what Todd is didn't you?" Vlad continued Sitting up out of his Coffin

"Oh yeah, um about that! I don't want you to go all bad Vlad on this or him because it will result in a staking for you and the rest of us But Todd's a Vampire Slayer!" I whisper

"You expect me not to go all mad about this! I'm furious that you didn't tell me sooner! What did he tell you?!" Vlad shouted

"CALM DOWN! i only bloody found out about this Last night and this morning he grabbed me and well i got all furious and my Fangs appeared! Whats happening to me Vlad! First i throw a fire ball then i pin you to a wall and now Fangs! this is way to much for me to take in in 3 months" I shout at him back

"Im sorry Layla! Im going to dad he needs to know that your getting your powers at such an early age. especially you being a girl!" He snapped and sped off

"Hmm...wonder if you could do that" A voice said and out off nowhere in Vlad's old mirror Vampire me appeared.

"GO AWAY! I DONT WANT YOU HERE AS WELL!" i shouted loud enough for the whole Village to here. And as i said that a whole rush of energy ran through me and i sped off after Vlad into the Throne room were every-one was.

**Throne room (Obviously)**

I looked to my Right and dad was there with his mouth wide open standing next to Ingrid who had a book in her hand oblivious of her surroundings.

"W-well? Thats not possible! she's underaged! she can't use super speed, she can't have fangs! and most of all she can't have the powers! Vlad it's Obviously time to tell her enough is enough!" Dad snapped

"Tell me what? Is it the answer to why i can do all this and why i get to go to the dream world wear only Vampires go when there Sleeping!" I snap and look at dad and back again to Vlad and Ingrid "I still can't believe they haven't told you! I thought they loved you!" A voice said in my head."Well!" I said and walked over to Dad and Vlad who were now standing shoulder to shoulder

"Ugh! Your the Osirion!" Ingrid Groaned at the fact that they've both known this since i told Vlad about the Dream world

"Sorry! But you see Layla i didn't want you to worry!"Vlad said

"And whats an 'Osirian' exactly?" I ask annoyed

"Its the protecter of the chosen one! You share the same power as me only weaker! there's not been one in centuries! Were the first due in a long Line of Vampire history!" Vlad said in the most cheeriest tone I've ever heard anyone be like.

"And, you haven't you bothered to tell me?! is that why my reflection said **'i know what you can do now Layla, your strong, Powerful more better than a** '**breather'** when i was in the dream world this morning?" I ask getting even more annoyed, and angry.**_  
_**

"Wait...You've been to the dream world again and didn't tell me?!" Dad said in excitement and frustration

"Yeah, This morning but Just stay out of this Dad!" I said and threw yet another fire ball out of anger in his looked over at me in astonishment, and said "Well done my Girl" Both me and Vlad Ignored him and carried on with our argument

"And Layla Yeah thats Well pretty much why she said that, I was Trying to Protect you Sis! So was dad" Vlad told me trying to calm me so that my reflection can't take advantage and try and use my powers again.

"VLAD! STOP IT! I don't care if you was trying to protect me! If you told me earlier i could have made sense of things! i could have tried and controlled the anger but no! you had to hide it away from me! And i had to find out for myself" I shouted

"I didn't want you to worry! I didn't want Todd to find out about us sooner!" Vlad Shouted

"Wow! whats Layla's Step dad got to do with any of this?!"dad said and again we ignored him and carried on!

"Well! Now he's on the path to slaying you and the rest of us!" i Scream back at him.

"Todds a SLAYER!" Dad said thunder clapping outside. "And neither of you thought to tell me?!"

"I was getting to that bit!" Vlad Begun "If you let me finish my sentences once in a while you might find out more stuff about the people around you!" He finished

While all this arguing was going off no-one realised that Ingrid had Slipped away at the sound of the door bell when the thunder clapped, and was now standing at the door with a tall dark and mysterious figure wearing a black hoddie with a stake in one had and Ingrid's neck in the other. "Ugh, A little help over here?! "Ingrid croaked. Suddenly all eyes was on him and Vlad had sped over to Ingrid as he picked up a familiar sent of a Slayer,

The slayer then said "Sweet Revenge...For my fathers death!"Vlad then grabbed his arm with one hand and his hood with the other and pulled it down revealing who the slayer was.

"Johnathan Van-Helsing!" Vlad and Dad said in Unison with thunder Clapping outside and the castle walls crumbling.

* * *

**Wow! How many Chapters now?!**

**Thanks for all the support so far, Im glad your Enjoying it :)**

**Yeah i know it's Late...About a week or so but I've literally just moved into Y9 early for three weeks and we start GCSE work at my school so I've had a ton of work to do. Also it would have been Published on Tuesday but i did all the finishing off and clicked save and Fanfic told me i wasn't logged in...Stupid right! **

**So Hope you Enjoy :) **

**Date for next Chapter 17/7/14**

**its possible it will go up on 18th or 19th but on 18th I'm going to a concert and on 19th a party:) and 20th is when i go to FLORIDA!**

**Goodbye for now secreters Shh **

**~AmyJade3~:)**


	8. The Rescue

**Present day: **

**And with that Vlads fangs sunk into my neck and the pain of the other Vampire was going away but as that was happening i was losing my vision and i was slowly going unconscious.**

**Todd was now in the room and standing with Ingrid with a stake in his hand pointing to the Vampire that had just been thrown against a wall and gripped tightly round the neck!**

**Back to the story;**

"What are you doing here?!" Vlad's voice booming out.

"Ive told you already, here for revenge Of my farther..oh and the osirian" Johono viciously said

"theres no such thing as an osirian! There have not been a duo of the chosen one and osirian for centuries. Now just let ingrid go and i'll do whatever you want." Vlad said covering up my real identity

"Ok! I'll let her go" Jhono said putting down his stake and throwing ingrid to the floor. "So...what do i get you to do?" He eventually came out with. He kept looking around searching for something.

Vlad was signalling for me to go and hide,so i did as he said and slowly and quietly backed away. but just as i got to the door somebody grabbed me from behind and held a stake to my neck. With the shock i screamed and all the attention turned to me. Just then Jhono walked over and said"Welcome back dad" and turned around giving a sinister smile.

"Whats your revenge for then? If your farther is right there? " Vlad asked confused feeling more powerful than before which was a new feeling for him.

Just as Jhono was about to explain Van-helsing (A/N Jhonos dad) Opened his mouth revealing his fangs. "Whats this got to do with us then?" Vlad laughed and moved forward and closer to me. "Ask your dad" Jhono said turning Vlad around to see dad looking at the wall and shivering in regret. "dad! You bit him? Why?"Vlad said angrily through telepathy which somehow got to me and Ingrid aswell. Dad turned around and we all looked at each other,but before i knew van helsing shot through the roof with me in his grip still while all i could hear was Vlad Ingrid and dad shouting "No!"

"Get off me you creep" I screamed at the top of my voice.

"They'll have to come and find you" Van helsing replied before injecting a sleeping pill in my arm.

**Inside the Castle Vlads POV**

Johno had just grabbed Ingrid again while dad had just shot off after Van helsing.

"I told you to let go of her!" I shouted.

"Give me the osirian then!" Johno shouted back

"Ive told you Johno theres no such thing!"I shouted again

"then say goodbye to your precious sister" Johno said in the most vicious tone he'd heard him be like while raising the stake he had in his hand

"STOP!" I shouted and froze Johno

"Help me Vlad" Ingrid Croaked

"Slowly,Very Slowly Ingrid" I told her. and for once she listened to me and got out of the frozen Johno's hands I super speed in to the cellar grabbed a rope and went back up to Ingrid. "Grab this and tie him up" i said throwing the rope to ingrid. "And what are you going to do?!" ingrid said before super speed tieing Johno up "Im going to find something that Layla's touched in the last six hours and try and see her. To try and track her down." I told Ingrid "Your Jacket you idiot she was holding that earlier remember" Ingrid said frustratingly. "Yes!" I said and super sped up to my room to find my jacket. As soon as i found it ingrid sat down and said. "Go on try it" i concentrated my powers on Layla i remembered everything about her. her touch her smell her voice and most importanty the first time we met. Suddenly a dull image appeared. It looked like i could see from Layla's eyes. The image began to flicker and open to a room with a man in front of her. It was a Boy with Jet black hair had to be about 16...What am i kidding he could be much older he had the scent of a Vampire(A/N Vlad still has his own senses.)

"Hey boss i thing she's coming round"The boy shouted

"Great! bring her to me"

Layla had been forced to her feet and pushed along a narrow corridor filled with swords and blood. she turned a corner and there was a sign saying **"Eric Vanhelsing Bounty hunter boss"**what,what's happending" Layla said in a dazed tone. "shut it you little Rat" The boy said pulling her head upwards with her hair "Come on move it move it" Eric said aggesivly sipping a bottle of french peasant 1982. the boy then dragged her in to the room sat her down on a chair and tied her up with some limited edition Fang cuffs. Layla kept struggling to get out but it only made it worse for her. "So Layla...have you heard the word osirian?" Eric shouted and stood up to reveal Dad dazed in a chair. "SHUT IT! WHY WOUD I! IVE ONLY JUST FOUND OUT IM A VAMPIRE I DONT KNOW ANYTHING NOW LET MY DAD AND ME GO!" She screamed. "Funny that. your dad says you've heard it before. Jhono even heard you talking about it up at the castle. tell the truth or they'll be consequences" Eric said in a sutle voice. "Leave me alone!" she pleaded and again the boy gripped her hair and pulled her head back and whispered "Aww too bad. the chosen one hasn't come looking for you. thought he loved you! he is your brother isn't he?" "Don't say anything about my brother! and he will come. he will."Layla said in her strongest voice even though she was weak. i could feel it in her. I needed to get to her and dad i needed to find out were they were.

"Vlad! Vlad! help me i need you I'm scared what shall i do where are you?" A voice said in my head until i realised that it was Layla's, "She mastered telepathy" I shouted out loud in excitement. "Really! did it before you then"Ingrid laughed. "Help me Ingrid tell me how to focus on her i can't do long distances i don't know why" I asked "Just Concentrate Vlad i know i don't say it but i do believe in you." Ingrid said holding my hand. "Okay. i can do this" i said to myself and focused all my powers and said to Layla "Stop struggling it'll only make it worse. can you tell me were you are? it's night fall look out the window or let your Insticts take over. Let the Vampire you out it might be the only option" It was a while before she could send anything back. "No struggling. got it. It looks like were in an old Slayer H.Q i can see outside in my mind it's like it was only the human me was asleep. it's not far from the castle go down to Robins old house take a left down to the bottom of the road take a right and a right again and there should be a small window round the back of a sliver building. just big enough for you to get in every-one's facing the other way I'm staring straight at it. wait till i give you the sign" Layla said again from Telepathy. "Well done Sis your going to be a great Vampire" I said again to her.

Me and Ingird set off down to Robins and i just couldn't help myself but to look at the abandoned house of his. I remember the first day we met, i remembered climbing up to his window and then starting school with him. I miss him so much. i wish i never put the mind wipe on him and Chloe they were the best friends i ever had. "VLAD! Come on we've gotta get Layla! she could get hurt so could dad." Ingrid clicked her fingers snapping me out of it. We took the directions Layla told me and as she said there was a Silver building. We snuck round the back and saw a small rectangular window. I saw Layla and i waved and she smiled. i stared straight at her and said "Signal?" she then sent back "When i wink. but now grab something hard... a rock? and when you jump in whack Van-helsing over the head you help dad and Ingrid can knock out the other Vampire. I'm already working on the fang cuffs...They obviously don't know that i can get out of these by me being half human." "Got it!" I said and explained the plan to Ingrid.

Minutes passed and Layla was getting ready to start the plan when Johno walked in the room. "How did he escape?!" I whispered to ingrid while we moved out of sight. "i don't know. he's a trained slayer. he resisted and pretended to freeze." Ingrid explained. "New plan! we go in now Layla's fang cuffs are off she'll jump up and grab Johno you get the other one and i'll have Van-helsing." I whispered. Me and Ingrid looked at the window concentrated our powers and broke the lock. i opened it slowly grabbed a rock from the mud and crawled in onto the ceiling just enough to be in the right place to jump and hit Van-helsing. Layla jumped up onto Johno's shoulders and pushed him down to the floor. Ingrid jumped down and put the boy in fang cuffs while i jumped onto of van-helsing and knocked him out.

**Layla's POV**

Vlad ran up to me and hugged me so tight i could barley speak. "I'm so proud of you! Im glad your ok" He said letting go off me. "Cute...Now help dad out" Ingrid said struggling to keep the boy quiet. Dad's still a bit dazed. I think they sprayed him with garlic gas because he was fighting to help me" I told Vlad "It'll wear off in a few hours of so. I'll get him some fresh blood on the way back" Vlad laughed and walked over to dad untied him and encouraged him to stand up. "V-Vlad my boy i-is that you? oh how stupid have i been? i should've staked Van-Helsing when i had the chance" Dad muttered slowly waking up.

"Layla! Grab them fang cuffs and that garlic spray over there will you"Ingrid commanded "got it" I told her. Suddenly the Vampire Ingrid had hold of switched positions grabbed the spray i tossed her and filled the room knocking us all out. EVERYTHING went into darkness...

* * *

_**Another chapter finished! Yay its not as long as i usually have them but i thought i'd leave it on a cliff hanger to pay up for not having a new one on in a while! Ive been really busy recently like my birthday :D and my school work -_- and obviously other daily life struggles...Anyway enjoy and review thanks :)**_

_**~AmyJade3~:)**_


	9. Vlads View

**`Present Day: I woke up in a new place, I had no idea where i was there was no one in the room it was empty. I could feel were Vlad fangs had been but i felt dead inside but outside human i didn't feel like i did when i was captured by Van-Helsing i felt weak,limbless i didn't have the energy to move. But then Vlad came in ****and sat down on the floor next to me his head in his hands and his face paler than it normally was.**

**"Layla,I'm sorry to say this...were not in Stockly anymore..."He started**

**Back to the story;**

I woke up back in the cellar were i first was,but this time i was not alone,Vlad,Ingrid and Dad was with me. There was a wall of bars and candles scatted around everyone else was unconscious,i was probably awake since I'm half breather and I'm not effected at this age by garlic gas but it seemed my vampire self was knocked out still.I closed my eyes and concentrated, i focused everything to re awake the vampire me since she was more powerful and i needed her at this moment.

"Finally awake are we breather?" A voice came from the corner...It was the Vampire me

"Ugh?! how are you doing this?" I asked irritated

"Im in your mind Layla,Im you! but you know not now cos well I'm here standing in front of you! time to merge early!" She laughed

"What?! NO! I don't want to! why are you doing this! please its only 12 days! Cant you wait!"I screamed. Out of no were Ingrid appeared infant of me, fangs out and fists clenched.

"Leave her alone! She's not ready get back to your mirror" Ingrid said hissing. She fled imminently. "Thanks" I said breathing slowly "Its fine,Ive delt with these Reflections at least twice vlads was the worst, we just can't let it take over you if you are the 'Osirian" Ingrid said whispering. She smiled and brought me into a hug "We've got to find a way out of here before sunrise or were toast"She said pointing at the Window and the back of the room that was wide and filled most of that wall no curtains just bars. "Better wake these to then" I laughed and then ingrid went over and flicked Vlad who ended up jumping up with a fire ball in his hands,He'd clearly remember what he needed to do.

"Sorry...thought you was a slayer" he said in a weak voice. Dad jumped up moving his hair out of his face stretched and said "Right were are we then?" "Honestly you don't remember anything that happened do you?" Vlad said."Not at all my boy" Dad said and then looked over at me "Layla My girl how are you doing?"

"Im good dad now how are we getting out of here?" I asked

Everyone but me turned around and Hissed, the vampire who knocked us out was back but this time he had a key and some fang cuffs. he sniffed the air and said "Human...half vampire" Then sped over and fang cuffed me and the room began to spin and change. I droped to the floor disorinentted and Dizzy. I tried to stand up and defend myself but the dizziness was so bad it was un bearable. The Vampire began to endure my sent and walked around the room in circules his fangs sharpening until eventually he flashed infront of me kneled down grabbed my head and began to sink his fangs into my neck. I thought this was it, i thought i was going to be a vampire early, that i was never going to see mum,Todd,Liam or Sydney again. But then out of no were

"LEAVE HER ALONE"Someone shouted. it took a few seconds to realise who it was and when i knew i shouted "VLAD HELP ME!"

He sped over to me while the other vampire shot back in pain.

"Whats? whats wrong with him?" I croak struggling for breath "You have vampire vemum in you. Vampires cant rake the pain,Your a strong one though,yours like mine is harmful for others to suck out it can kill the biter instantly"Vlad explained

"Am i going to turn into a Vampire early?" I asked Vlad struggling for breath..."No...No not if i suck the venim out" Vlad said.

"Ok" I said holding his hand Staring into his eyes that could possibly be the last time. As he tilted my head to the side i saw Ingrid and Dad interrogating the other Vampire. Just as i thought i was drifting into a memory i saw Todd storming into the room with a stake in his hand pointing to the boy with dad and Ingrid.

"Todd...p..Please dont hurt them...i...its not..not their fault." I said slurring my words

"I'm not going to hurt your family Layla. Just this revolting creature here"Todd explained putting the stake up to the Vampires chest. "if Vlad saves you I'll leave the Dracula's alone and help when you call. If he fails I will hunt you all down. Even if your my step daughter,the Vamp you won't be" Todd Continued

Dad and Ingrid left Todd to handle the struggling Vampire. They came and gathered round me and Vlad. "Ready?" Vlad said shaking "Just do it" I told him. Dad took my other and and kissed it gently and began to whisper silently to himself. Ingrid on the other Hand sat their worried. My vision began to blur,my neck becoming number by the minute until I saw nothing. I heard Ingrid Say to Vlad "Have you cured her?" "yes Ingrid. Venim is all gone. She decides if she stays or if she goes" Vlad replied with. I let go of both Vlad and Dad's hands and became numb all over. I felt the last breath leave my lungs and a cold presence came over me. A cold dead feeling numbed me to the bone. I felt scared,Lost,Alone,Angry. But there was nothing I could do. Nothing at all my thoughts became silent. I heard my heart beat suddenly. Slowing down until nothing...

**Vlads POV**

"Not now Dad" I moaned

"Why not my boy,Just let me see her" Dad complained

"She's not come round yet. I'm still figuring out how she got her powers" I grunted walking over to the book shelf. I looked down and remembered the first day here,when Robin hid behind it while I was stuck improvising.

"I told you Vladdy. she's the osarian. Same powers as you,only weaker" Dad said snapping the book shut on my hands.

"It doesn't make sense though. She can't have her powers early.I got them by wearing the crown of the grand high vampire . As I am after all the chosen one" I explained.

Just as dad was about to talk,Ingrid burst in.

"Amanda,Sydney And Liam are coming up to the castle!" she shouted

"Todd! Get up here. Leave Layla as she is." I shout speeding around closing books and putting goblets away.

The doors burst open and Amanda came storming into the throne room. "It's been 4 days! I haven't seen my daughter in 4 days and she's 16 in 8 days! Sydney and Liam miss her! Todd keeps disappearing in the day. Comes back in the afternoon and the disappears again at night! tell me what is going on!" She shouted. att the completely long time Todd walkes in and stops dead in his tracks as Amanda stares at him.

"darling...erm...hi there." Todd said in comfortably

"Would you like to explain what you are doing up here. And the where a bouts of your step-daughter." Amanda said in fury

"Well..the thing is dear. She was taken I'll a while back. You see Vlad is very good with medicines so he's been treating her. She's not up to visitors.,and she doesn't really want to see any one. Especially you and the kids." Todd explained

"But...why? WHY WONT YOU LET ME SEE MY DAUGHTER" She shouted storming over to Vlad and grabbing his wrists.

"Now now Amanda. You leave my son alone. He's doing a grand job treating Layla. Once she's concious I'm sure Todd will let you know" Dad snapped marching over to me and releasing the grip of Amanda's arms.

"now darling. I think it's best we leave. When she wants to see you she'll call. Don't worry" Todd said ushering them all away. Once backs were turned Todd gave a little nod signalling he'll be back up later

"I'm going to check on Layla" I moaned to dad

"Not without me" Dad said happily

"No. not yet" I replied and sped off to where Layla lay peacefully. She looked so sweet. So calm. Happy. At rest. For moments I stared at her. Having a feeling of great sadness sweep over me I thought she left us. That she chose the other path. Gone to the other side. But then I saw her stir and a feeling of relief lifted the sadness from my chest. Ingrid came busting in seconds later with a huge book in her hand. "In here it says 'Wether a pre-teen vampire had special ability or not he/she is capable of summoning the power from instinct in a time of danger or threat to the family blood line or species. More commonly known to the vampire destined to be the chosen one and or osarian' " Ingrid read aloud. "So any young Vampire can show power. If in danger that is" I summarized "it still doesn't explain why she threw me too a wall and shot a fire ball at me...There was no danger around" I explained

"ugh Vlad. Don't you understand. A breather is a danger to our species. It wasn't her. It was instinct. Amanda was obviously ease dropping your conversation. It makes perfect sense. Now do you realise she's the osarian." Ingrid moaned in a rather impressive way

"Well when you put it that way Ingrid it sounds true. Normal i mean. I guess we'll have to deal with what Amanda saw that night soon" I moan

"in the mean time, how's she doing? Any signs of waking up?" Ingrid asked. "None at all,she's alive though, she was moving a minute ago,if she is the osarian she'll probably be In the dream world, let's hope she survives in there." I reply back

"How many times! She's the osarian! We know it, stop denying it, you can't do this alone, she'll be great help when you come in to power..along with me and dad of course" Ingrid said In annoyance. " oh Ingrid, if only I was to let pure evil, soul stealing vampires help me out, I'll do just fine on my own" I laugh to Ingrid. She bared her fangs, eyes turning black and said "thanks for the compliment" and sped out of the room.

I knelt down next to Layla,Watching her like i usually did,after what felt like hours i saw something unusual. Her eyes were flickering. "Dad!DAD!" I shouted upwards. He came rushing in. "What is it m'boy?" he asked."Its Layla! Shes waking up! Shes becoming conscious!" i shout in glee. Ingrid wondered into the room, with a cheerful looking Todd. I stood back joining the others. We all watched in suspense, to see how she was. To speak to her for the first time in 4 days.

"Where...Where am i?" She stuttered, struggling to open her eyes. "Where's Vlad?" She asked afterwards. "Im here. Im here Lay" i said kneeling down beside her once again squeezing her hand to signal my presence. "What...What happened?"she asked after a few minutes of struggling to open her eyes fully."You was bitten!By that son-of-a-bitch Vampire who killed you. I saved you from early transformation, i took the Venom out, You might be in pain for a few days and you'll have your fangs early,You'll still be eating normal food, your not a fully fledged vampire yet, dont worry were here to look after you. all of us"I explained while she searched the room looking at each and every face, finally mine, with tears in her eyes, s e eventually said "Im so sorry, i shouldn't have let you do it! Your my brother! the Chosen one. Im supposed to be protecting you not the other way round. You could have been killed by the venom." "Its Okay. Im older by 4 days. We can look after each other" I reassured her. "Thank you. Now all of you, even you Todd, I need a promise ,that you wont start a Vampire fued and i Cant see my hum-Sorry Breather Family. AND you wont go and put yourselves in danger for me. Im not important, Vlad is." Layla Proposed. Every one looked at each other with determination on each face and said in unison "We Promise" Dad gave her a little wink, Ingrid smiled, Todd looked Proud and i was over the moon at seeing my sister looking healthy and happier than shed ever been in weeks.

We stayed up all night, Laughing talking, being like a normal family, something i loathed for so was 2am by the time Todd left us. Dad and Ingrid went out hunting while i stayed in talking to Layla for much longer. She had come up with an Idea, Knowing that in 8 days she would be becoming a Vampire, and there was no chance that she'd be strong enough to see or even speak to Amanda without question. She wrote a letter, Explaining why she had to leave the house addressed to **'Mum and Todd"** and another one to Sydney and Liam, not mentioning anything about Vampires.

It was 4am. There was a chime from the old grandfather clock downstairs, and a big thud on the floor. Layla had was home. He came rushing into the room. Picking her up and placing her into her bed. "Her body's reacting to the second bite. Your bite Vladdy." He said. But she should be fine, no early transformation!" I said in panic. "No no. not that. she should have been awoke a day before her transformation. Her mum,Sydeny and Liam being here, pulled her through. This close to the transformation and can be dangerous for her to be awake. Her Vampire instinct is protecting her. We should leave her be. Check on her in the morning Vladdy." He explained steering me out of the room.

**Counts POV**

I stood and watched over Layla, waiting for a remedy from reinfield.

"Master! Master! I have it." He came bustling in, smelling like dead rats and mice droppings. "Good." I said while briefly whacking him on the head with the bottle.

"Now, since all the secrets of your children are coming out, when are you telling master Vlad and Mistriss Layla that they are twins born on different days?. "When the time is right Reinfield. When the time is right." I said strolling out of the room flicking my hair over my shoulder.

* * *

_**So! Thats that!That chapter! done! finally after soooo long. Im awfully sorry for this long wait. My lifes been a rollarcoaster recently. So much has happened. A special Thank you to MissDramatic 15 she was alot of help. Check her out ;)I promise my next chapter will be ether extra long or extra and the next chapter there will be no "PRESENT tIME" but i will give you a little spoiler. It starts with the letters 'D r' AND ends in 'L D'**_

_**Leave answer in Reveiws or Pm me :)**_

_**Please Reveiw**_

_**-AmyJade3-xx**_


	10. The Connection

**Dream world**

Layla woke up in the dream world. She had no recollection of what had happened she felt different..Powerful even..none human,this wasn't her, she felt it in her gut. Something was taking her over. The only thing she remembered was Vlads face, the first time she ever saw him. But something looked familiar in him, his nose and eyes matched hers,she ignored it, it didn't mean anything. This wasn't her really she knew it, her reflection was messing with her.

She had no clue where she had woken up. It looked like a school. She stood in the grand hall way, a big chandelier hanging above her head, a set of stairs, that lead up wards. Something was pulling her towards them. She obeyed her instinct and proceed to walk up the stairs. She came to a stop at a door. It was old and wooden. It gave her a dead feeling on the inside, She was urged to open it and walk in. This time, the room looked familiar but she couldn't quite remember were she'd seen it before. She walked over to a dusty old mirror which carried the **Dracula Coat Of Arms Symbol.** Something she knew but ignored the tingling feeling inside her. Her reflection started back at her for a moment, then began to flicker, and loose colour. Her hair was long. down to her hips. The tips of her hair was a shade of black and the rest was a dark brown. She was wearing Black skinny jeans with rips in the knee, a dark purple silk shirt that was tucked into her jeans just enough for the baggy bits to hand over the waist band, and a dark black leather coat. She threw it off. and found a black hoodie sitting on a chair, she replaced it with that. It looked much better she thought to herself. As she focused more on her reflection, it seemed to fade even more. After a couple of minutes it had gone. Her stomach began to hurt. She was Hungry. No she was thirsty. Blood thirsty. She had to eat. Summoning her Vampire instinct she sped off out into the grounds with her hood up and a pair of black sunglasses. She didnt seem to be affected by the sun. This concerned her.

Her fangs had bared and stomach going on a rampage,she found herself on the main road, miles out from the school were she just were. A car was heading her way, in a panic she jumped into a near by tree. She sat there for a while and inhaled the scent that was coming her way. Blood, Human blood. She was gone in a flash. She found the source of the sent almost instantly, unlike were she woke up, she recognised the place to be stockley castle. Her mind recalled a memory, she used to live there, for a bit anyway,not her entire life, then all went black. She was shocked back into reality-or that's what she thought-With a poke on her arm.

"Whoa..your not in my imagination then" The boy with raven coloured hair said with the tone of amazement in his voice. He was tall and lanky looking, he looked around the same age of Layla and Vlad. He was wearing a pair of black jeans, a black t-shirt and a dark blue jacket, to top it all off he had a dark blue scarf hanging round his neck.

"Who are you?" Layla said with slight anger in her voice

"Who are you?" The boy answered in reply, trying to sound brave, but with a stutter breaking his last words.

"Im Layla Dracula" She said proudly. _Deep down she was screaming. Why had she said Dracula, she was Layla Jones, she was always going to be a Jones..wasn't she? _"A vampire then!" The boy said in excitement. Layla stood up tall and began "Of course im a Vampire. You sound as if you recognise the name _Dracula" _"I do. Im Robin. Robin Branagh. I was Vlads best mate, Until we had to move away..I woke up back here, but i cant find anyone i know." Robin Explained.

"So your the famous Robin" Layla Laughed, beginning to circle Robin and inhaling his scent, although this wasn't her. She tried to fight it, it was too strong, it carried on.

"Yeah, i guess."Robin laughed sweat starting to form on his forehead. "Um..dont mean to be rude or anything, but who..who are you to Vlad then?" Robin said, Layla could hear his heart rate increase, his blood smelling sweeter than ever, bubbling around his body. Layla's Fangs were back out.

"Oh im his sister." She laughed, while she moved closer to his neck, her fangs extending bigger than an average vampire at her age. It was over in a matter of seconds. She stood there froze on the spot. Robin breathing heavily.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Oh me, Um yeah im okay, Vampire thing.. i have to learn to control it." Layla sighed collapsing onto her dads throne. She thought for a moment and then a wave of confusion hit her. "If..If im in the dreamworld, and your a breather, in the dreamworld...how?"She announced to Robin. "What?! Im in the dreamworld?" Robin excitedly said. "Yes Robin" Layla sighed. Robins confused voice then said "But isnt this a place to go when vampires are asleep? How could i have got here? "Thats exactly what im thinking! Ive been here once before..or twice i cant quite remember. Im 15 you see, like Vlad, But ive got a special ability of some sort, being the osarian, i share Vlads powers. in a sense anyway. But its impossible for a breather to be here." She explained. "Wait..didn't Vlad have a mindwipe on your family, the slayers and Reinfield? How did it come back to you? it really shouldnt have. You could be in danger if the Van-helsings find out!" Layla said standing up in panic and hold Robins arm.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the real world..**

**Vlads Pov**

I woke up, feeling more miserable then ever. I had really vivid memories of being 11-13. Robin and Chloe was both there, Ingrid was more moody than ever and dad was more interested in me. it didnt feel like the dream world though. I hardly ever went there, when i slept i never even dreamt. Most of it felt like a connection. But to who? Could it possibly be Robin? It couldn't...I had to tell Ingrid this. She might understand.

"Ingrid, Get up" I bellowed outside her room. There was no sound coming from her room, no creak of a coffin lid opening, no sound of heels clunking along the wooden floor. I knocked and opened the door. She wasnt there. She would have got back from hunting ages ago. I decided to leave her room and proceed downstairs, were she'd surly be. When i got into the throne room, there was no sign of her, just dad with his magazine '_Fangs Weekly' _"Dad have you seen Ingrid this morning?" I ask going up to his throne. "No. Although if she's gone missing it would be delightful to hear." Dad Laughed clapping his hands. "Dad! im being serious" I groan feeling anger build up inside me.

"She might be in the kitchen Vladdy. No need to get wound up about it m'boy" Dad said in annoyance. I flashed down to the kitchen were only Reinfield was, making some kind of potion that bubbled a disgusting greeny colour. "Not happened to see Ingrid have you?" I ask. "Ah. Master Vlad she was looking for you. Shes in the Library(A/N: I dont know if their was a Library but there is now)"Reinfield said snapping a book shut a Vlads appearance. "Say, what are you reading their that you have to shut it while im here." I ask. "Something for your dad. Dont you interfere!" Reinfield snapped. I bared my fangs and went to the library to look for Ingrid.

"Ingrid!" I shout, my voice echo's round the room. "Over here" Ingrid calls out of the darkness. I walk over to her, she had a book in her hands, it was an old dusty one that me and Robin had looked through multiple times when i first entered the dream world.

"Whacha got that for?" I ask in confusion.

"I had this dream.." She began and stopped when she saw the look on my face. "You had one two?" She the asked.

"It wasnt exactly a dream, it felt more like a connection." I add "Was Robin and Chloe there? In the castle with us?" We say in Unison.

"What is it Ingrid?" I ask

" I don't know but i want to find out. Its not like we usually get 'connections' Who would it be with? It cant be Layla , she's possibly in the dreamworld" Ingrid moaned at the annoyance of not knowing what's happening

"Reinfields been making a potion.." I say after having a brain wave. "He said it was for dad. What do you think he's making? It could be linked.." I finish.

"A potion..for dad? What would he want with a potion." Ingrid asked.

"That's what I'm saying. I say we get his book. He snapped it shut as soon as I walked over to him" I say. "Great,what's the plan of action?" Ingrid said with delight."Your going to hypnotise him and I'll get the book"I say starting to walk off.

So thats exactly what we did. And it actually all went to plan all we had to now was to figure out what the potion "Twinsformadevil' was and who it was for. I wrote it down fast and ran the book back to Reinfield who still seemed to be hypnotised.

"that wasn't the plan!" Ingrid said "Well i changed my mind. i wrote it down anyway. the ingredients how to mix it everything."

"Oh fine, theres a book down in the crypt about potions. Dont let dad see you, he'll never stop questioning you." Ingrid said. I ran down (Vampire run) grabbed the book before dad could realise i was in there. He was still into sleeping during the day. Even under the circumstances of Layla passing out when we all thought she was fine.

* * *

**Dream world-Layla**

"So Robin, why are you in here? And how long have you had your memory's back?" Layla asked digging her nose into a dusty old book. "Well you see, i passed out on the couch about 4 hours ago.." Robin began. "No Robin i dont want your life story all i want to know is how long you've had your memories back." Layla groaned walking round and flicking through pages, using her vampire speed to read each page fast. "But you asked why im in here so im telling you what happened before." Robin said in a knowledgeable voice. "Rhetorical Question dummy, thats why im reading this book." Layla laughed, but then looked up at Robin who was scanning the name of the book. "Hold on, thats the book me and Vlad looked at the first time he went into the dream word." He said

"Well it was laid on the table in the library when i went to look for a book." Layla said starting to read again.

* * *

**Vlads P.O,V**

"VLAD! Where'd you put the book about the dreamworld?" Ingrid asked just as i got into the room.

"I haven't got it, it was on that table." I said scanning the pages. "Maybe Reinfeild took it." I laughed.

"God, we can never have a serious conversation! something's happening and it could turn out bad!" Ingrid groaned and walked out the room to look for the book shoving me on the way past.

I rolled my eyes and carried on looking the potions information. It took me a while but i finally found what the potion was. It was for Vampire twins, if one of them/or both/ was half a breather and had and early transformation it was to prevent the breather half from shutting down completly, failing heart meant that the early transformation couldn't take place, none of it could.I was so shocked by this information. Layla wasnt a twin was she? Im not a twin nor is Ingrid. Im full Vampire Layla's only half. Dad must not have told us about Layla's twin or something. Its not possible for it to be me. We're the same age yes, we have our birthdays fairly close together but who's ever heard of twins born on separate days, i mean 4 days apart. I had to tell Ingrid this. But first she clearly wanted to get to the bottom of the dream.

"Ah-Ha! got it" I heard Ingrid say from upstairs. She'd obviously found the book, or the right page.

Ingrid zoomed into the room showing me a page on connections, then out of no where when i took it from her hands it burnt I screamed loud enough for Layla to wake up. I threw it down on the table.

* * *

**Dream world-Layla**

"Ah" Layla screamed, the book had began to burn her hands, Robin jumped up as soon as he saw the red bookish imprints on Laylas palms.

"What happened?" He asked examining her hands carefully "That son-of-a-bitch book burnt me. And now look at it!" Layla moaned in agony The book was flipping through pages fast. The next minute the book had dissapeared, Layla grabbed Robin by his shirt and zoomed down to the library. She knew it would go there. She was right it was sat on the table, still busy going through the pages. "I didnt know you was some sort of doctor." Layla said in amazement after she realised he was still looking at her badly burnt hand. "Oh ive had training. Im a Cadet, im planning on being a doctor for the army when im older" Robin said wrapping his scarf around the most burned hand. "It's cold, it should help until you get some water."He continued and looked up at Layla who was already looking at him. In direct eye contact with each other they both smiled.

"The book. It's stopped. What page is it on?" Robin then said breaking the silence.

Layla walked over to it, put her hand down on the table, that one had healed, she could still feel the other one burning. "Its on a page about connections. thats weird." Layla said with concern and worry in her voice. "Maybe the book is a connection to the real world." Robin said walking over and looking at the book over Layla's shoulder. She read the page, then continued turning over.

* * *

**Vlads P.O.V**

The paged turned on its own, like someone not their was reading it. "Its a connection" i heard a voice say from the shadows of the room. I turned round and say dad standing there, anger and sympathy on his face.

"You've had the dream too then old man" Ingrid said as he strode forward towards the book. "Yes, and i know a great deal more than you. And Vladdy, you might want to be a bit more .. Vampiric when sneaking around in the crypt for a book on potions. Leave it to Reinfield will you." Dad snapped.

"Just tell us what it is and you can shout at me later" I snapped back feeling anger and annoyance rise up in me at once. " If you must know, its a connection to the dream world. Where Layla is, I dont know why Robin's there but its probably just your self concious. The book, well when you touched it Vladdy, Layla was holding it at the same time, it burnt her two. That book is the key to all of this, where ever that book is here its the same there. Where ever that book is there its the same here. Understand so far?" He rounded up his sentence.

Me and Ingrid nodded in unison. "So can we talk to her?" I asked. "Communicate? Yes, but its only through the book. For example, we can write a message on that page and she will see it. And she should reply. Read this page aloud m'boy" Dad said. For some reason i couldnt tell if this was dad or not. He was being very old fashioned. Talking in a weird manner, I went along with it, just so he didnt go on a murderous rampage about it.

"The connection, A simple connection to the dream world of a young vampire, experiencing early transformation or bitten at a young age. This page will allow you to communicate to your loved one before a fatality takes place. No prevention is known as yet-1598 ad"

"Hold on! A fatality! Thats what the potions for!" Ingrid shouted! I stood there signalling her to stop but it was to late. "No ingrid. Is for twins. right dad. Layla's a twin. It will help her through it. It'll save her. So who's her twin. No more secrets" I said in a demanding tone.

Dad looked up. dragged his hand through his hand, and looked down at me, a single tear fell from each eye. "You" He said in the most quietest voice.

"Not possible" I said with anger on my face. I looked at him again, his lip bitten he began to nod. "Vladdy, Listen to me." He said. "No" I said "NO!" I shouted and made a run, i had to get as far away from the castle as possible.

**Counts P.O.V**

"This has just got interesting" Ingrid said getting comfy on a chair.

"Shut up girl. Go-go do some dishes or something, Talk to Layla i dont care just get out of my face. Take that god-damn book with you" I shouted the castle shaking and thunder clapping above.

"Potions done master. Its complete. Shall i give it to Mistress Layla" Reinfeild said hobbling over with a grin on his face

"No, i'll do it. Follow me." I said proceding up to where she lay.

Sweat coated her forehead, rosy red cheeks, skin as cold as ice and as white as snow. I grabbed her hand, blisters had formed, cold blisters, warm hand. Something wasnt right, "Reinfeild i need that potion. Shes dieing." I said before opening her mouth wide enough for the steaming gloop to go down her throat. She took it obediently. And now all we had to do was wait.

* * *

**Dream world-Layla**

She'd got a message from Ingrid through the book, explaining what was happening and that her and Vlad was miraculously twins. She told her that he'd ran off, but reassured her he'll be back so she wouldn't worry. Layla had wrote back to Ingrid asking if she knew the answer to Robin being there. She didnt, but then out of no-where her dad messaged her.

"Layla, my youngest girl. I have given you a potion to stop the fatality. I dont know what Robins doing there etheir but if your pulled out he'll go back to wherever. We'll talk when you come around. See you soon x"

She looked round at Robin, "You read that?" She asked. He nodded.

"Well Layla, seems your going soon, Its been a pleasure to be in your company. Tell Vlad, i miss him.." Robin began "Shh, you can tell him yourself." Layla said holding her finger to his lips. "But how?" Robin asked. "It's obvious you remember everything, come to the castle once your awake you'll need this back wont you."She said holding her hand wrapped in his scarf. "i'll see you there" Layla said before collapsing in his arms, He grabbed her and took her to the floor, before collapsing himself.

* * *

**Be happy! Ive finished chapter 10, i'll tell you something, i think this is the longest. **

**Please Review and share around :)**

**Thanks **

**-AJ3 xx**


End file.
